


One More Song

by IraGeneve



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: The Trials are tough for new survivors, but luckily they have friends when things are getting too hard to bare. The question is, what happens if the friend is a killer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this started like a very short request drabble but people liked the idea so I changed it into a short series :D enjoy

The first time you heard a song from Kate you fell in love with her talent and how freely she was creating them. Hearing it once was enough to make you sing it later, tiny hums filling the cold air around the fog where you liked to go from time to time, for a moment alone. Suddenly, you heard the unmistakable sound of a bell, turning around on your hills just to see no one else but The Wraith right beside you. Your mouth closed shut and your eyes grew big. Why was he here? Did he go mad and was searching for a hunt even outside of the god forsaken trials? However, as more questions were running around your head and you were ready to run in any moment, you saw the tall shape of a man raising his arms in a defensive manner. For few moments neither of you made any move, unsure of what to do next.

“…Hi?” you heard your own voice almost in a whisper. He lowered his arms and stared down at you with his cold empty eyes, but his expression was strange. He looked curious. In an attempt to make himself less threatening, The Wraith sat down on the cold ground with his long skinny fingers rested on his raised knees. You were beyond confused what was going on, looking towards the campfire. Maybe you should leave, maybe it’s just a trick.

But something made you stay.

You sat down right beside him, and you noticed how his eyes never left yours. Few other moments passed and neither of you said anything. You weren’t even sure if he can speak. As your patience grew thin you started to hum the song again, and that was when you saw him slightly coming closer. He was listening. You were so surprised you stopped singing, but he shyly nodded and that’s when it clicked for you: that was what he wanted. As you kept singing, for a brief moment you could swear you’ve seen him smiling, your heart skipping a beat and your staring eyes and open mouth making him cloak almost instantly.

Since that incident, every now and then when you have some time you come to sing around the fog. Sometimes you’re alone, and that’s fine, but sometimes you can feel a breeze and see the dirt moving around you. Your heart starts pacing up as you sing, knowing that he is smiling every time you start humming a new song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huntress lullaby is terrifying. Your unusual friend tries to cheer you up, and somehow, he succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part of this short cute series

You didn’t know how long has it been since you arrived in the Entity’s realm. You still missed your old life, your family and your friends, and you suspected that you will not stop anytime soon. But it started to be bearable, you no longer cried when you met the cold steel of a weapon, nor when the Entity’s painful claws embraced you, reminding you again and again how powerless you were. You never thought life can become worse than death. And here not even death was an escape.

You grew fond fast of your new family. You were trapped with them whether you liked it or not. Some of them were kind, welcoming any curiosity you might have with open arms. Some of them would inspire your courage. The newest survivor, a man who seemed well accustomed with fighting and these impossible scenarios, was your favorite. He had stories to share and courage to inspire, when he joined this damned group he breathed life into all of the survivors. They seemed more eager to start the Trial and to “beat” the killer, but at the same time they started to be more reckless. Ash was indeed an interesting addition to your new family.

But…there was something that was intriguing you, and it wasn’t Ashley’s toy he brought into this world. You often found yourself thinking back to one special moment. The very first killer you met when you arrived, and the secret you were ferociously keeping away from the others. You still couldn’t believe The Wraith came all the way to your place for something as small as a song. The human heart in your chest ached with questions. Was it really the song that he wanted from you? If someone else were there when he came, would the same thing happen? There were a few more times when you felt the wet grass moving around you since then, but even that chased quicker than you expected. No more presence or the soft whistle of the wind around. You haven’t seen The Wraith since then, not even in Trials. There has been some Trials where the killer was nowhere to be found, but even if you stood further away from the rest, even if it took you longer to reach the gates…he wasn’t there.

You were lost in thoughts when the Entity’s pull called you. A new Trial was up. You sighed and stood up, walking beside the other three survivors who felt it too. You closed your eyes and threw a flower into the fire. You didn’t understand the offerings, but since the others told you it was a tradition they kept doing you had to do so too. Most of them used the offerings to wish for certain places, others for more chests. Sometimes they worked, sometimes not. There was only one wish lingering on your lips as you closed your eyes, ready to start the fight of survival.

Let it be Wraith.

When you arrived to a place you haven’t seen before, you turned pale. The others warned you there are many other places you haven’t seen yet, and many other killers “we pray that you will never meet”. The place resembled a forest, the shadow from the trees and the wet grass making you feel cold, but, slowly, a smile curled the corners of your mouth. You approached a big old tree, searching for something that reminded you of home, searching for that bit of comfort - the smell. You always loved the smell of the pines when you were a child. Unfortunately, all you have found was dead dry wood. The tree was there, but in the same time it wasn’t. Only an empty shell of what it used to be.

You didn’t realize when the time passed by, not until one of your friends came running. Behind you, someone was singing. It was the first time you heard some of the survivors singing in a Trial, silence being part of the instructions you got during the initial training. As you turned around you felt your heart drop. In front of you a tall hulkish woman with the head of a hare was humming the lullaby, one bloody hatchet raised above her head.

You were the first to die in that Trial, the rest following soon after.

Returning to the campfire, the atmosphere was heavier than usual. Some, albeit they didn’t voice it, were mad because of the failure. You couldn’t help but feel guilty, tears threatening to spill forth as you apologized. They told you “it’s fine”, some shrugged, saying “it happens”, others smiled, saying “it’s not your fault”, but you still couldn’t help the guilt in your throat. You just nodded and hugged your tired body, losing yourself into the eternal dancing fire.

The dreadful lullaby was still playing in your head. You couldn’t dodge any of the woman’s hatches and you could still feel their marks on your shoulders and your back. Brooding over their own thoughts as they usually do, and with Kate and Ash in a Trial, everyone was quiet, too quiet. The silence around the campfire was suffocating. You decided to go for a walk, and no one stopped you as you disappeared between the woods.

The forest around the campfire was small and dispersed, and as cold and dead as The Huntress’ one. The trees were short but full and the bushes were tin and flowerless. The more you walked away from the campfire, the colder you got. There was a place where the forest ended, but you didn’t dare to go further into the fog, where there wasn’t any tree nor light. Now, far enough not to hear every loud thought of the others, but still close enough to feel safe, you rested on a log and tried to relax.

You closed your eyes but the lullaby of the dark kept creeping back into your mind, making you shiver with anxiety. You instinctively covered your ears, resting your forehead against your raised knees, and, with trembling voice, you started singing your own lullaby.

_I will not be afraid of what I hear,_

_I will not be afraid of what I see,_

_I will not be afraid of anything,_

_‘Cause I know–_

Something touched your head and you looked up in an instant. Your initial frightened eyes softened when, in front of you, stood a familiar shift of the wind.

“Wraith!” you said, your voice more joyful than you realized. The Wailing Bell cried and the tall figure revealed himself to you. He waved shortly, and you moved away patting the log besides you, inviting him to sit down. He did, although he looked quite funny trying to sit on such a small log. His hands were resting on his thin knees, and only then you noticed his bandaged and scarred arms. When you looked at him, you realized he was staring back at you, making you blush and look away.

“I-I’m sorry.” you hugged yourself. “I didn’t mean to stare. I’m a bit…tired.” He shook his head gently, and then pointed to his cheeks. He made the motion of a tear, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Ah, I wasn’t crying, no, just…Thank you for asking.” you stopped half way through, looking in his eyes. Or what was left of them, two flickering lights in pitch black eye arches. “I had met who they call The Huntress for the first time.” you confessed seeing him willing to listen, turning your body slightly towards him. “It was a disaster, and I’m afraid my new friends hate me for it. And I- I just can’t take her song out of my head. I’m sorry, this might seem so childish to you, Wraith.” you laughed nervously but he didn’t take his eyes away from you.

You sighed, looking down at the ground. What were you even doing, telling your worries to a killer.

“Phi-”

You turned your head towards him. The Wraith was holding his throat in what seemed pain. You were confused.

“Did you–”

“-lip.”

You were speechless. He spoke, or you thought he did. The sound was heavy and hoarse, inhuman and dry, almost like the sound of ripping wood to pieces.

“Phi-lip?” you muttered the sounds you thought you heard. “Is your name Philip?” you asked excitedly, coming closer, and he nodded.

“You can speak??” you said with a wide smile, but he shook his head, his hand still holding on his throat. “Does it hurt?” you asked again, and he shied away. He nodded a few moments later. You realized your enthusiasm was getting the best of you, and you apologized.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Philip.” you said, smiling. You were happy and you didn’t know what else to say, not wanting to scare him away. But you didn’t want the moment to end, so you started doing what he came around for in the first place.

You inhaled deeply and started to sing. Your voice was steady and calm, soothing and tender as you sang your favorite radio song. The woods were helping your joyful hums to travel in echoes around the forest. You didn’t turn to look at him, but you felt him shifting. He was listening.

In the feeling of the moment, as you two were pretty close, you dared to lean towards the murderous man until your head touched his shoulder. He stiffened, and shifted, and his rasping breath abruptly stopped. But he didn’t move. His scent tickled your nose, the scent of damp earth combined with old fallen leaves and rusty iron. But there was a faint smell of something else, something that made you smile. He smelt of pine.

You had no idea how much time you spent with your new friend, but, when you felt the pull of the Entity, you knew you had to go back, and so did he. On your way back to the camp you couldn’t help the smile on your face. You were ready to face another Trial, ready to face another challenge.

You have made a new friend.

His name was Philip.

_And he smelt of pine._


End file.
